


Daddy's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Daddy/Daughter - Fandom, Incest - Fandom, Taboo - Fandom, Young - Fandom, noncon - Fandom, underage - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Child, Child Abuse, Cock Sucking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Creampie, Creampie kink, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy fucks daughters, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Sex, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flat Chested, Floor Sex, Forced Threesome, Fucked Up, Gagging on Cock, Hymen, Hymen popping, Illegal Activities, Incest, Incest Kink, Kidnapping, Kids, Knotting, Little Girls, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Molestation, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Knotting, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Sisters, Taboo, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Young, Zoophilia, animal creampie, breaking em in, child sex, daughters get fucked, dog creampie, forced to fuck animal, forced to take the knot, girls, girls licking dog cock, little girl riding dog cock, pussy licking, sucking Daddy's dick, underage with dog, zoo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Knowing his marriage is over and he's about to be kicked out of the house, Daddy decides to act on some fantasies he's had for a long time. He gets his little girls drunk and eagerly gets to work using the family dog and his own cock to bust their little virgin holes before Mommy gets home.... Revenge sex, underage knotting, forced threesome and Incest. Please read tags.





	Daddy's Revenge

I’m just your average kind of guy.

I know you’ve heard stories about people like me. You’ve seen all the movies and might have even read a book or two. You’ve gone over all the signs, all the indicators people should have seen all along to know that things were about to go to hell in a hand basket. Que the creepy music and damsel in distress. But I’m telling you that real life is a whole lot less fascinating. What they don’t show you in the movies is all the years in between, when you work a regular job, get married, fuck the same old pussy over and over again. Eventually, you just fall into a way of life that you didn’t really sign up for. One you never really wanted. But you just wake up one morning and the kids have to go off to school and the car needs to go to the mechanics for some shit and the boss wants that report on his desk by noon. 

Fuck life. I got a lot of bones to pick with it.

My wife had told me she was going out to pick up some dinner when I get a text from her. I’m in the kitchen, getting plates and forks and spoons ready to go on the dining room table. Our little girls, Macy, 9 and Terra, 12 are watching a Tinkerbell movie in the living room. Our pit bull mix, Boomer, was fast asleep on the floor beside them. I can hear Macy and Terra’s laughter and it brings a smile to my face. I don’t often get a chance to smile about much of anything these days.

WE NEED TO TALK

I stare down at the text, a shiver down my spine as I my mind worked at breakneck speed to try and figure out what I might have done to piss her off. Could be anything. Maybe I didn’t take the trash out enough or said some bad stuff about her mother. Who the fuck knows. I’d long since given up trying to figure out what went on in her head. Though I had come to believe that most of it was petty and stupid.

ABOUT?

There was a pause and that scared me even more.

I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE

I cocked my head, the dawning reality that I was getting dumped over the phone by my own wife so extreme in its absurdity I felt like I had fallen into some kind of hole in the universe and ended up in some kind of fucking parody of my life.

WHAT THE FUCK?

I WANT A DIVORCE. I’LL EXPECT YOU TO BE MOVED OUT BY NEXT WEEK. MY MAMMA GAVE ME THAT HOUSE. DON’T EVER THINK YOU’LL SEE A PENNY FROM IT.

WTF?

I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE.

My wife had struggled with alcoholism since after our first child was born. Many a night I had been the target of her drunken tirades, usually centered on how I had gotten her pregnant on purpose and how she would have become a famous actress if I had not knocked her up and ruined her life forever. But this was different. I could feel it in my bones. My life had just taken a dramatic turn for the worse. My hands shook as they held the dinner plate I had been about to put on the table.

There are moments in your life when you suddenly see with absolute clarity just how fucked up and meaningless the whole business of living really is. You work hard, do the right thing, and still find yourself covered in a giant heaping of shit at the end of the day. For so long, I told myself that if I just held out things would work out in the end. My wife would some day quit drinking. I would get a promotion and finally get my own damn office for a change. Everything would just get better if I worked harder or made more money or did things just the way my wife wanted them done.

Bunch of horseshit. The whole lot of it.

I heard another peel of laughter in the living room and looked over my shoulder to see Macy playfully pulling a lock of Terra’s hair. A lot of things go through a man's mind when his world has just collapsed in upon itself. Dark, ugly things he would never confess to another living soul. But they are there, nonetheless, living like shadows just aching to come into the light. I glanced down at my shaking hands, the rage like a white hot fire burning inside of me.

There really was nothing left to lose.

I walked over to the refrigerator, pulled it open. Took out the jug of orange juice and retrieved the bottle of vodka I kept in my office.

The girls were still play fighting when I walked in the room.

**************************************************************************************************

I didn’t take long before Macy and Terra were drunk, laughing and giggling as they rolled around on the floor. My eyes went to Boomer as he laid a couple of feet away from him, my mind wanders to the times when I saw him lying about the place, licking his huge cock and knot. My eyes went back to my little girls, I had had the thoughts so many times before, frenziedly jerking off while my wife was in the shower. What it would look like to see someone’s mouth on that big cherry colored, veiny phallus. Many times I would imagine the woman in question was my wife. And I would stroke my cock wondering how much booze I would have to put into her to get her to ride Boomer while I watched.

“Wanna try a fun game?” The girls looked up at me in a curious stupor as I took out the jar of peanut butter I had been hiding behind my back. I had been watching them for a while, watching them drink down gulps of vodka laced orange juice, waiting for the right time to play into this next bit.

“Okay,” Macy told me, crawling over to peer into my face, then her eyes went greedily to the peanut butter. No doubt she thought I meant we were going to play a game that involved eating the delicious stuff with our hands. 

I pulled Boomer over to me and reached down to rub on his sheathed cock. He wagged his tail happily, his eyes half closed as he let me get him worked up, a thin red rod popping out of his sheath a moment later. The girls watched, wide eyed, curious about what I was doing and at the sight of the dog’s growing member.

“Cool,” Terra said, reaching out and touching the hard dog cock, running her fingers over the little pointed knob. Boomer licked her leg.

“Take off your clothes,” I told the girls. Helping things along by just reaching over and pulling their little dresses off of them. I felt my cock twitch as my eyes roamed over their delicate skin and tight, flat little bodies. I had never before looked at them that kind of way but here, in a drunken haze and the rage, I felt giddy with excitement as I looked at them, no part of their body spared from my greedy eyes.

“What now,” Macy asked me, her eyes wandering from Boomer’s cock, still held tightly in my hands, to the jar of peanut butter. I just smiled at her, opening up the jar and using my hand to spread it along the dog’s phallus. Boomer, wiggled, a small jet of clear come squirting from his tip and onto Macy’s leg, which he eagerly licked off. She giggled.

“Lick him off,” I told them. “Let’s see who does a better job of it.”

Macy was the first to put her head down, eagerly gobbling up a ton of peanut butter off the dog’s cock. I held her chin in my hand, keeping her mouth open and thrusting the phallus into the little mouth all the way up to the burgeoning knot at his base. She gagged as she took a few gulps of his cum down her throat. I let her off him to take a breath a moment later, my cock so hard now that it hurt. I wasn’t sure yet how far I was gonna push all this. 

That is until Terra took the dog’s cock away from me and just started sucking the hell out of him, eating all of the peanut butter and placing the tip deep into her mouth, swallowing load after load of Boomer’s come like a porn star. Macy leaned her head down, eager to outdo her sister, both of their tongues licking the dog’s dick as he laid there, tail slowly wagging back and forth as he came inside their mouths and in several puddles on the floor.

A moment later, I took Macy’s small body in my hands and positioned her over the dog’s cock, holding it out from its sheath and lowering her down onto it, the pointed red tip spreading open her hairless slit. Her eyes widened, her mouth forming a huge “O” as the dog’s tip went up inside of her, his balls contracting as he shot a load up into her right away. I moved her up and down, loving the looks and sounds she made as Boomer broke her pussy in for the first time. The booze helped loosen her up, numbing the pain as her walls were stretched wide open by the dog. I saw the knot forming at his base and held it back, having other plans for it a little later.

When I was satisfied that Macy’s virginity had been properly fucked away, I took her off the dog’s dick and let Boomer eat her out, his wide, wet tongue making her giggle as he licked away the cum and little bit of blood from her freshly popped pussy. She threw back her head and giggled, grabbing hold of his large head and grinding herself into his eager snout.

I had Terra get on all fours and pulled Boomer by the collar over to her, letting his sniff her twat before helping him get on top of her. Terra let out a loud peal of laughter, seemingly unaware that I was helping him work his cock out of its sheath again, his hips rocking back and forth as he sought out the next hole to fuck. She let out a large gasp as he found it, his thin red cock diving right into her, his whole body shaking as he furiously pounded away on her as if his life depended on it.

“Dad… Dad…” I could tell then that Terra wasn’t so drunk that she didn’t realize that a dog was popping her cherry. I could hear it in her gasp of pain as his dick swelled up so much it finally split her open and made a real woman out of her. Her wide eyes never left mine as the dog continued to fuck her, filling her virgin cunt with gallons of dog cum. She looked like a little lost lamb who had been tossed to the wolves like trash. Confused. Hurt. Ashamed of what was going on but not able to stop it. Then…

“OWWWWW FUUUCKKK GET IT FUCKING OUUUTTTT.”

Terra threw her head back and howled as her pussy took the knot. She was so small, it was nothing for the big mongrel to knot up tight in her, his balls moving in and out as he unleashed fresh jets of come up in her.

Eager to give her something to do besides scream, I unzipped my fly and shoved hard cock balls deep into her mouth. “Suck it, good girl,” I tell her, moving in and out of her throat as she looks up at me, eyes welling with tears. I go to town on her little mouth as Boomer does his thing in her cunt.

I look over to see Macy sitting on the couch, legs spread. Her fingers are rubbing her swollen clit, eyes hazy as she watches what we’re doing on the floor.

I take my cock out of Terra and move over to where Macy is, grabbing her small legs and pulling her to where her butt is hanging off the couch. Without a moment’s hesitation, I plunged the head of my dick in her child slit, letting out a loud groan as I realized how super tiny she was. So small and tightly muscled that it hurt. She closed her eyes and whined from the pain as I savagely fucked her, her whole body thrashing beneath my violent thrusts. I bent my head down and bit her hard nipples with my teeth, rewarded with more high pitched squeals. She was still crying and screaming against me as I rode her little cunt to orgasm, a low, demonic sounding growl leaving my throat as I shot a big load in her. The sensation of my warm seed rubbing into her torn walls must have stung a bit, because she let out an extra loud yelp as I gave one more deep thrust, eager to make she I didn’t waste a single drop.

A short while later and Boomer was eating up my come from Macy’s sore cunt while she winced, trying several times to get up before I snapped at her, telling her to be still and to let him clean her up.

I didn’t give Terra much time to think about things or to make her escape as I grabbed her by the head and forced her onto all fours once more, my cock already hard and ready to fuck again. She cried my name over and over again as I rode her soaking wet cunt. The sound of my balls smacking her tender flesh endlessly excited me, along with glancing over to see Boomer feasting on my thick cum oozing from Macy's cunt. My hands tightened in Terra’s hair as I smacked her ass and back in several hard, fast whacks. She whimpered, unable to do anything but put her head down and take the pussy pounding just like she had the dog cock.

“Fuck Daddy’s cock you greedy little whore,” I growled into her ear. “Stupid slut. Worthless cock mongering shit.”

“No...No...No”

I came long and hard to the sound of her plea, my balls feeling like they’re gonna explode as I fill her young pussy up with cum, mingling with that of the dog in her abused cunt. I pushed her off of me when I was done, enjoying how she just lay there like a broken doll, legs spread open and not even bothering to move when Boomer came over to clean her up.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

It took awhile for the house whole to go up in flames, but the sight of the inferno was well worth the wait.

I sat in the front of my pick up truck, Boomer wagging his tail in the seat beside me. There was a blanket in the bed of the truck which wiggled back and forth as Macy and Terra struggled to escape the ropes that held them, dirty rags shoved deep in both of their mouths cutting off their screams. Boomer and I had enjoyed fucking their pussies and asses raw over the past several hours, but I knew my wife would be home soon and I wanted to make sure to leave her a present to come home to. The house was out in the middle of nowhere, and a giant mound of rubble was all she would come home to.

A laugh left me as I watched the place I had taken care of for so many years burn to the ground. As I turned on the ignition, I held my hand out the window and gave the inferno the middle finger as I drove away.

FUCK.

YOU.

BITCH.


End file.
